A Moment Of Fun
by Coon Queen
Summary: EricHyde, as in a moment of Eric lusting for an oblivious Hyde. Rated for Eric's naughty thoughts and language. Perhaps more then just thoughts if anyone so desires...
1. A Moment of Fun

A/N: Well, here is my first ever 70s Show fic. Aren't you all estatic?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show, and if I did, everyone would lust after Hyde like they should do.  
  
This fic takes place during that fun little scene in which Hyde tells Eric why he can't tell him where his father is.  
  
And yes, I realize that I have ruined that fun scene, but the whole thing was way too fun of potential for it to be completely ignored. I actually searched for a good fic on it before I wrote this, so don't blame me, if you don't like it, please go write something about it too. In fact, I think you should go write it anyway but that is just me---  
  
A MOMENT OF FUN  
  
/I love him/  
  
/I always have/  
  
/He is like a brother/  
  
/A usually annoying, and dumbass one, but one nonetheless/  
  
/But, that doesn't mean I won't kick his ass for caring/  
  
Eric had just grabbed Hyde around the waist and was hugging him tightly, fake crying about how he still loved him. Hyde grimaced and tried to pull away and end the foolish act, but Eric just held tighter and pulled back so that Hyde was sitting on Eric's lap, still moaning about how Hyde should let him love on the poor orphan boy.  
  
Still stuck in the very undignified position, one thought was running through Hyde's mind.  
  
/Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to kick his ass now/  
  
-------------------------  
  
This was a completely different thought then the one running through Eric's mind.  
  
/Holy shit! What the hell was I thinking! What if he can feel me? He is wearing those damn tight jeans of his-/  
  
Something resembling a moan escaped Eric which he quickly covered with more words, "Come on Hyde, let me love on you, you're home now!"  
  
/Oh yes, you're more then welcome to make this your new home-/  
  
Now quite sure he was aroused enough for anyone to feel he knew it was time to end his little playtime. And, Hyde was almost free anyway. So, Eric allowed his best friend to slip from his lap onto the floor. And, for his efforts, Eric got a pillow thrown in his face.  
  
/Well, it was fun while it lasted. At least he didn't suspect anything. I'm safe for now/  
  
/Gez, I'm pathetic. Maybe I should just tell him and let him beat the shit out of me. That would be fun/  
  
/Yes, very pathetic/  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: A lot more? A little more? More at all? Or, do you just wish you had never laid eyes on this pathetic fiction? Anyway it is, let me know! 


	2. Breaking Up is Easy to Do

A/N: Heh. I hadn't actually really planning on continuing this, but you see what positive feedback can do?  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what, this may shock you, but I still don't own That 70's Show  
  
A MOMENT OF FUN  
  
Chapter Two: Breaking Up Is Easy To Do  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?Just the same old usual stuff?" Eric asked Donna.  
  
They were both watching TV, just the two of them. Normally the desire to kiss and maybe more would have already taken over them, but neither was feeling it tonight.  
  
"Do we ever do anything new?" Donna asked him boredly.  
  
He thought about that for a moment. "Not really. I guess I usually screw something up before we get to the point where things are boring."  
  
"Yeah, you do." Donna agreed, still staring at the TV.  
  
He looked at her /It's like she doesn't even care what I do. I bet if I just came out and told her I think Hyde is sexy, she wouldn't even blink/  
  
Eric smiled to himself at the thought of Donna not caring./That would kick ass. So, I could just hang out with her like we used to, but actually try to start something with-/  
  
"What are you smiling at?" She asked, looking back at him, "Do I something on my face?"  
  
He shook his head and stared back at the TV, "Nah, I was just day dreaming."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
/Don't be one of those stupid bitches, God, just tell him already!/ Donna yelled at herself mentally.  
  
She had also felt the recent lack of excitement in their relaionship. It was just that, but she also had met someone else. They weren't dating or anything, but it was obvious he liked her. And, she liked him back. Now, she just needed to tell Eric.  
  
/The problem is, I do still love him. Just not like that anymore/  
  
She stared at the TV for another moment before turning to Eric and saying, "Oh, by the way, I want to break up."  
  
/Moron! Not the way to say it!/  
  
She waited for the explosion from her boyfriend. "You do? Kick ass!"  
  
"Eric, I still love you I just-Wait, did you just say kick ass?!"  
  
Eric looked back at her with excitement, "Yeah, I have been feel so wrong with you lately. Not like before. It's like-"  
  
"Like we're an old married couple already?"  
  
"Exactly! I mean, you're still hot in bed and all, but that can't be all."  
  
"I totally understand. Geez. If I had known you felt this way, I would have told you sooner!" Donna mused aloud, standing.  
  
Eric stood as well. "Well, hay, wait, where are you going?"  
  
"I just, well, I should go now-"  
  
"Met someone new already?" He asked with a smile  
  
/Oh great, here it comes/ "I just-"  
  
"It's fine, really. Go ahead, and good luck!" He interruped her.  
  
Donna grinned and started out the door. Pausing, she came back to him and kissed him on the lips quickly, "It rocks that you're actually ok with this!"  
  
With that, she turned to hunt down her new crush.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
/How perfect is that!? You know, I am so lucky to have such an awesome girlfriend. Or, to have had. I wonder who she likes...?/  
  
The sound of another person entering the basement interrupted his thoughts. It was Hyde. /How much more perfect can this get?!/  
  
"Hey man, I just saw Donna leave, and she looked unusually happy about something, what's going on?" Hyde asked as he made his way over to his usual chair near the couch.  
  
Eric spent a moment staring as his tight ass as he walked past, feeling his own pants get tighter. /Now or never Foreman. You're free, so make your move/  
  
A/N: I might just update this again. Especially if some people press that lovely little 'Review' button--- 


	3. A Big Secret

"Oh, not much, you know...I just told her I was gay so..." Eric said casually and then blinked, surprised at himself. /What the fuck did I just say/ he wondered at himself.

Hyde paused for a moment, rigid and then leaned over, punching him harshly on the shoulder, "Shut up, man, that's not funny..." he said sternly, going back to his original position. "What really happened? Or, if you're sticking with that story, you want me to go get Fez?"

/Oh...shit, this is not the way this is supposed to work. But then, when has anything ever worked the way I want it to? Oh...yeah, I know! Since...never! Red is right...damn you know what this is all his fault/ "This is all Red's fault!" he said outloud.

Shifting a little, Hyde looked at Eric and blinked, "what?"

"Uh...nothing..." Eric stood. /I have to get out of here before I screw things up even more...Damn, I knew this wasn't going to work. Nothing ever works for me. I never should have broken up with Donna. Donna was safe...this is...not/

So, Eric punched Hyde lightly, weakly, on the shoulder as he headed for the door, "Hey, just forget about what I said...I was just kidding...Look, I'm gonna...go see if I can find Donna...Just...look I didn't mean it!" he exclaimed, practically running to get out of the basement.

/Why does my voice have to do that annoying sqeaky thing when I'm uncomfortable? Dammit...I really have to find someone to talk to.../

* * *

Now, sitting alone in the basement, Steven Hyde looked around and sighed, shaking his head. He flopped on the couch and switched on the TV. "Perfect...'Price is Right'...whatever..." he muttered to himself.

While 'watching TV' he zoned out, letting his eyes slide shut as his heart went back to its normal pace of beating. /Holy shit...I can't believe that...What an idiot Forman is...And to think I actually thought he was serious...It's a good thing I didn't say anything...I knew zen would save my ass more than hurt it.../

So, laying there on the couch, Hyde was thankful that his biggest and most well-kept secret was safe for another night.

A/N: Don't you hate short updates? Well, give me a break, I wasn't even GOING to update this, but...thanks to all you lovely reviewers out there...Keep the love!


End file.
